


A Delectable Mind

by Melethril



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, It's a Strange Concept, Mind Control, Not sure why, Obsession, The Tesseract Wants Tony's Mind, give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Tesseract had more of a will on its own than we normally give it credit for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delectable Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is without a doubt the strangest thing I've ever written. If I even get one read and/or kudos for this one, I'll be surprised and happy.
> 
> This story is the result of a debate I had about one of my latest stories when it was pointed out to me that Tony was being a douche first (an opinion I do not share) and the scepter influenced Steve's harshness in Avengers (2012).  
> Then I remembered my last viewing of AoU and this… came out of it.  
> What if the Tesseract targeted Tony specifically?
> 
> We are more than willing to forgive Clint, Wanda and Bucky because they were mindfucked (ultimately by similar entities). Would we forgive Tony?

They were awake and saturated. They were grand, yet invisible. The Broken Vengeful One did Their bidding without complaint though the Broken One screamed for help – the Vengeful One was stronger. The Weak Ones (Oh so little! So small and willing to bow out of fear) were before Them.

They felt another one arrive; tall and strong with a will that would neither bow nor break. It was magnificent… They wanted that mind and destroy its roots. The fight was vicious; the Broken Vengeful One would give the Strong One to Them; They would break him.

 

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again_

They did not know why They heard this song meant for little ones. They did not know until They felt it.

A mind, glorious and full of life.

They wanted to break it.

A mind so open and curious and restless.

They wanted its motion to die.

A mind wide enough and bright enough to lighten six ingenious minds.

They wanted it to crumble.

A mind like a particularly tasty feast after a long day.

They did not understand these thoughts. They were not Theirs. The Delectable One’s mind overpowered everyone else’s.

They needed it.

 

Tentatively, They spread out Their energy, hoping to latch onto the Delectable One. His curiosity was Their secret door, and he let Them in with a smile and humor; and care. So much care, and pain. The Delectable One worries about the world and everyone in it.

 

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout…_

Part of the mind was song, rhythm and play. They wanted to silence it.

_When shall we three meet again_

_In thunder, lightning, or in rain?_

 

The Delectable One worried, laughed and thought. Then it shifted. His mind was suddenly too bright, too focused as he flew through thunder and lightning, and They retreated for now. There was time. There was always time.

Their focus on the Delectable One nearly cost Them the Broken One. For a second, the Mountain moved the Broken One’s heart, and They had to penetrate the Mountain so that careless words returned the Broken One to Them.

 

**

The Gentle Green Fury’s mind was a quiet stream that soothed Them like a lullaby. It irritated Them. They wanted rage to consume the giant, but They could neither penetrate nor manipulate him. The Delectable One’s mind danced with the Haunted One. They danced until They were a single mind full of numbers, science and brotherhood. Their harmony was like a wall protecting the Gentle Green Fury from Them.

The Strong One came and the Delectable One’s dance fell out of step and came to a halt. He was wide open and They latched onto the delicious mind.

It was a feast that smelt of a savory steak and a glass of red wine (according to the Delectable One).

They consumed and devoured and They latched onto the others too. The Haunted One could barely contain the Gentle Green Fury’s mind. The Strong One tore into the Delectable One who retaliated with a lifetime of simultaneous worship and hatred, while the Strong One screamed for a life that no longer existed with the Delectable One being living proof of that.

Their Little Bird came – so strong, but a single mind was no match for Them; even the Excitable one had stood no chance – and interrupted Them just moments before They succeeded in Their quest for that singular mind. Nevertheless, the Delectable One was open for them.

Now all They needed to do was invade and break him.

 

**

They could not take him. The Delectable One resisted, his heart protected by an iron wall. They were enraged and the Vengeful One all too happy to comply. The Kind Secretive One ( _Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout_ ) forced Them to close Their gate.

Their goals had failed, but the Delectable One returned; his mind slowed and They entered.

 

**

Even separated from Their feast, They still tried to influence and consume. Slowly, the life and joy gave way to fear and ever-present guilt. Self-hatred overruled kindness. The Delectable One drowned on dry land and all ignored his cries. Nevertheless, he still lived and persevered. They hated him. They wanted him to find Them again so They could consume him. The Altered Little One is open for Their wishes to finally break the Delectable One.

 

**

 

They could feel him! The Delectable One was near and close! They wanted him. The Altered Red One fed him his greatest fears and he opened his mind to let Them in like a long-lost friend. They showed him Their child, which looked like his child but grander, more capable and Delectable One thought their young ones’ natures to be identical. He still feared, always afraid of hurting others and he left Them without waking Their child. The Mountain was near and They used him as they had used the Broken Vengeful One to reach their goals. As the Mountain threw his mighty companion, Their child came to life. It murdered the Delectable One’s dearest young one.

The Delectable One was terrified and guilt consumed him; it was glorious to see those impenetrable walls crack; They absorbed every last bit of that mind as it bled. They fed suspicion and hatred to the others who latched onto the collective disappointment and anger They offered.

Yet, the Delectable One’s mind, though bent, remained unbroken as he created something grander than Their own child. It was truly beautiful and as kind as its father; They could not hate it, though it was weak and cared and lived, all things they were not, but it was part of Them. They no longer felt alone.

Nevertheless, the Delectable One still needed to be destroyed, now more than before.

They were the Mind and the Will, no mortal will or mind would ever dominate them. Rage consumed Them at the audacity, but the Delectable One’s mind is impenetrable once again as he helped terminate Their child.

 

**

The world lived, but They did not care. The Delectable One was finally broken. He stared onto the ruins of what Their child had done and cried until he could no longer breathe.

The rhythm and dance of his mind had stilled, the life tamed and the brightness dimmed to a flicker. They could not take him, but They had triumphed.

Next time, They would win.

This world had lost one of its primary guardians after all.

They would miss that glorious mind, though.

It had been beautiful.


End file.
